ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1: Rise of the Snakes
This article is about the season. For the episode, click here. Season 1 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Rise of the Snakes, was preceded by the Pilot Episodes and Mini-Movies, and succeeded by Season 2. The four original Ninja (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole) were the focus, Pythor served as the main antagonist, and the Serpentine were the villainous faction of the season. The then-unknown Green Ninja was the mascot. Story The Ninja are relaxed. But trouble is brewing. . . . Young Lloyd Garmadon wants to be evil like his dad, but wherever he goes, those Ninja mess him up. Having unwittingly released the Serpentine, he ends up being the Green Ninja. Meanwhile, Garmadon is back, mostly out of concern for his son. The season is also highlighted by the discoveries of True Potential, the search for Fang Blades, and the Great Devourer. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast TBA Notes Focus Characters *This is the only season where all four original Ninja (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole) were the focus Ninja. *Although the four original Ninja were the focus Ninja, Nya and Lloyd also played a vital role. *The four original Ninjas' focus was their true potential in episodes 7-10. *Kai was the focus Ninja in episode 10. *Jay was the focus Ninja in episodes 3 and 8. *Zane was the focus Ninja in episodes 2 and 7. *Cole was the focus Ninja in episode 9. *Lloyd was not a Ninja in the beginning, but his identity had changed several times throughout the series. *Lloyd was an antagonist in episodes 1-4, but he became a protagonist starting from episode 5. *Lloyd was revealed to be the Green Ninja in episode 10, which was vital to the whole story. *Lloyd was the focus character in episode 10. *Lloyd did not show an appearance in the main title, but the Green Ninja is seen in the beginning of each episode. *Nya was not the focus character, but her identity of Samurai X was also a vital story line in episode 5 and 6. *Wu also had some capacity in the show (like his past with Garmadon in episode 7 and Wu versus Pythor in episode 12), but the appearance of Wu was less than the six main characters. Antagonists *Pythor served as the main antagonist of the season. Other important antagonists include Lord Garmadon (episodes 8-13), the Great Devourer (episode 13), Skales, and Lloyd (episodes 1-4). *The Serpentine were the villainous faction of the season. Skulkin Army also had a cameo appearance in episode 11. Gallery IMG 3032.JPG|Promotional image for Rise of the Snakes MoS1GarmadonShadow.png MoS1WuShadow.png MOS1Mountain.png MoS1WuMeditates.png MoS1Monastery.png MoS1ColePizza.png MoS1WuCord.png MoS1JayDX.png MoS1ColeHappy.png MoS1PizzaSword.png MoS1Dragons.png MoS1FourDragons.png MoS1IceEarthDragon.png MoS1ColeDX1.png MoS1DragonZane.png MoS1JamanaVillage.png MoS1JamaApproach.png MoS1JamaSweetShop.png MoS1Shadow.png MoS1LloydArrives.png MoS1DX.png MoS1DisgracedLloyd.png MoS1CandyNinja.png MoS1Prophecy.png MoS1ProphecyRead.png MoS1ColeDX.png MoS1IceDragon.png MoS1LightningDragon.png MoS1JayNunchucks.png MoS1KaiWonders.png MoS1HypnoTombEntrance.png MoS1HypnobraiTomb.png MoS1HypTombSnakes.png MoS1LloydUnleashed.png MoS1JayWrap.png MoS1ColeScythe.png MoS1KendoKai.png MoS1JaySitsOut.png MoS1ColeVZane.png MoS1Hypno1.png MoS1VillagersHpno.png MoS1CandySpree.png MoS1Staff.png MoS1Slithras.png MoS1JamanaFountain.png MoS1SkalesHypno.png MoS1HypnoCole.png Ninjago-MoS-Season-1.jpg MoS2MonTVRoom.png MoS2Postman.png MoS2EarthDragon.png MoS2Mon1.png MoS2Mon2.png MoS2Falcon.png MoS2MalmanDelivers.png MoS2Treehouse3.png MoS2Treehouse2.png MoS2SkalesSlithraa.png MoS2MezmoSign.png MoS2Treehouse1.png MoS2MezmoSlug.png MoS2MezmoTable.png MoS2LloydCage.png MoS2MonRuins.png MoS2SlitherPit.png MoS2Mezmo.png MoS2Rattla.png 1senseiwualarm.png 2kaiawakens.png 3zanethroughfloorboards.png 4colecleaning.png 5garagesale.png 6kaizanecleaning.png 7jaycolekaicleaning.png 8videogames.png 9jalopyappears.png 10greetings.png MoS3ParentsArrive.png 11reunion.png 12familytour.png 13colestories.png 14edednaleaving.png 15throughthegraveyard.png 16fangpyretombentrance.png 17lloydsurrounded.png Nfangtom2.png 18homesweethome.png 19edworking.png 20fangtomlloydarrival.png Nfangtom3.png 21edednasurrounded.png 22zanekaijay.png 23sickwisp.png 24sadcole.png 25travelingtojunkyard.png 26jaysuspicious.png 27chainedup.png 28wreckingball.png Nfangtom4.png 29jayfangpyre.png MoS3Snappa.png 30nyasenseiwu.png 31defeatedsnappa.png 32fangpyrerobot.png 33jayinsidewreckingball.png 34robotdefeated.png 35fangpyreretreat.png 36jayedednacole.png 37unlockedninjavehicles.png Fangtom6.png 38fangpyrevehicles.png 39antivenom.png MoS3EndaNya.png 40fixingthebutton.png 41takingflight.png 42greatestinvention.png 1Kailloyd.png 2Lloydcole.png 3Lloydjay.png 4Zanelloyd.png 5Arguing.png 6Lessonbook.png 7Thebridge.png 8Climbing.png 9Insideconstrictaitomb.png Skalidorzane.png Skalidorcole1.png 10Kaispitta.png 11Kaihallucinating.png 12Coleandzane.png 13Ninjasinking.png 14Thesamurai.png 15Approachingthesamurai.png 16Thediningroom.png 17Inthebridge.png 18Offthebounty.png 19Inninjagocity.png 20Serpentinegathering.png 21Camouflage.png Snike1.png 22Swinging.png 23Onthesnowmobile.png 24Pythorandskales.png 25Lloydcomesin.png 26Rubbersnakes.png NinjaBet.png Skales kewl.png 185px-Bytar1.png|Snake crowd cheering City ouroboros1 ep.6.png|Ouroboros 3Con.png Arcade7.png Skalidor reacting to the Sacred Flute.jpg|''"My ears!"'' DevourerStatue.png Cole6.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h11m52s782.png Bounty6End.png 6Toothbrush.png 1Zaneunderwater.png 2Resurface.png 3Praisingzane.png 4Kaihotcoals.png 5Jaythunderstorm.png 6Coleweights.png 7Bowing.png 8Sorrowfulwu.png Youngwu2.png 9Lostkatana.png 10Garmadonbitten.png 12Senseiwuleaving.png 13Serpentinemeeting.png 15Noticingfalcon.png 16Throughtheseaofsand.png 17Throughthesnow.png 18Holdingthefalcon.png 19Noticedbyjuggernaut.png 20Juggernautattack.png 21Juggernautdefeated.png Workshop.png Workshop3.png 22Purchasingtea.png Zaneopenchest.png 23Zaneupset.png Treehorn1.png Zanecooking.png Drjulien.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h18m21s504.png Falcon1.png 24Zanetruepotential.png 25Serpentinediscovery.png 26Serpentinecheering.png 27Portal.png 28Lordgarmadon.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h20m37s576.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h18m21s504.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h16m02s733.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-12h12m52s198.png de:Staffel 1 Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:2011